Second Chance?
by whitter23
Summary: Paige had her heart broken by Randy. But when she has no other option but to accept a ride from him, will she be able to work things out with him. One shot, Orton/OC


**Second Chance?**

A Randy Orton One Shot

**Author's Note: I only own Paige, not Cena or Orton, unfortunately.**

Paige stood in front of the TV backstage watching the main event between John Cena, her best friend, and Randy Orton, her ex-boyfriend. She couldn't stand him. He had been so sweet at the beginning of their relationship, but the last year or so of their two-and-a-half year relationship, after she had been drafted to Smackdown, everything had changed. He had never been mean to her, and he'd certainly never hit her; he just didn't seem interested anymore. So she eventually broke it off.

Soon after that, he started dating someone else. She couldn't believe it when she found out. She had always thought that he loved her and had foolishly hoped that he could prove himself to her. But he hadn't. Luckily, John had been there for her since the night she left Randy.

John won the match, but Randy attacked him from behind. Paige hated it when they did stuff like that, but it was what they were told to do. Paige grabbed her stuff and walked out to the back parking lot without watching the last couple minutes of the show. She spotted John's rental car and leaned against it to wait for him. She nearly always rode back and forth with him. She was staring off into space, when someone spoke.

"Paige?" Her head snapped up at the sound of the familiar deep voice.

"What do you want Orton?" she said icily.

"John wanted me to tell that he had to talk to Vince, so he's probably gonna be awhile."

"Shit!" she cursed silently.

"Do you to ride with me back to the hotel?" he asked nervously.

"No. I'll just wait for John." She crossed her arms over stomach and stared off to the side.

"Paige, you look exhausted, and John will likely be at least an hour."There was a hint of hope in his voice.

Paige thought about it for a minute. She hadn't been alone with him since the night she'd told him that she didn't want to be with him anymore. John had been close by the few times he's tried to talk to her since then. She wasn't entirely sure that it was a good idea, but she was tired and didn't feel like hanging around there any longer.

"Fine," she said giving in.

"My car's over here." He caught her eyes for a brief second. She had forgotten until just then how her heart always skipped a beat when she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Her." He opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you," she said to be polite, though the tone of her voice implied rudeness. She climbed in and threw her bag into the back seat.

As Randy went around to the driver's side, she took out her cell phone to text John and let him know that she got a ride with someone else. They spent the first ten minutes or so of the drive in silence, except the barely audible sound coming from the radio. Randy reached over and turned it up when a very familiar song came on.

"Remember this?" he asked.

"How could I forget?" she replied sadly. It was their song, "I'll Be," by Edwin McCain. They had danced to it on their very first date not long after Paige started on Raw.

"Paige, what happened with us?" he asked quietly. "We were so happy."

"I don't know, Randy," she replied harshly. "Why don't you ask yourself that question?"

"I have, a million times. I tried to understand why you broke up with me, but I haven't been able to figure it out. I never cheated on you, I never hurt you, so why, Paige?"

They pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"You acted like you didn't care anymore," she said and grabbed her bag out of the backseat. She got out and ran for the door into the building.

"Paige, stop!" Randy shouted, following her. He caught up to her before she could reach the elevators, and he gently grabbed her elbow. "How could you possibly think I didn't care about you anymore?"

"Because you hardly ever wanted to do anything with me, and when you did, you always acted like you were somewhere else," she shouted, fighting back tears.

"We were on separate brands, in different cities. We didn't have time to spend together. The only reason you were brought back to Raw was because of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I couldn't stand only seeing you once or twice a week, if even that. So the night of One Night Stand, I went to see Vince and asked him to bring you back to Raw. I was going to surprise you when you came back to my locker room, but you told me you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"You wouldn't talk to me, and John told me to give you some time."

"Oh." She slowly walked the rest of the way to the elevator, Randy at her side. "What about your girlfriend?" she asked as they got into en elevator.

"What girlfriend?" he asked looking at her as if she was completely insane.

"The one you started dating right after we broke up."

He started laughing. "I only went out with her once, and that was only because a couple of friends from back home pushed me into it. They thought it would make me feel better about breaking up with you if I went out with a girl that was willing to put out on the first date. A couple of years ago, it would have, but girls like that really aren't really very appealing to me anymore."

"Oh," she said again, feeling like an idiot.

The elevator stopped, and they got out on their floor.

"Do you think that maybe we could do something soon? Maybe give me a second chance?" He gave her the same shy smile he gave her when he first asked her out. She couldn't resist it then, and obviously that hadn't changed.

"Maybe," she replied as they reached the door of the room she was sharing with Mickie. They locked eyes for a second, and then Paige leaned in and brushed her lips softly against his. When she made to pull away, Randy grabbed her waist and pulled her into a deeper kiss. She would have melted in his arms if that was possible. She realized then just how much she had missed him.

"So does this mean I get a second chance?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

They both smiled and kissed again. This was right where Paige wanted to be. Forever.


End file.
